No one's ever told me they love me
by Lemons246
Summary: Gaara couldn't feel his body. He was so numb, not numb with the cold butnumb with deat. He felt himself rise and...A cute speel of a pairing I don't really like. Last words and memories. Kinda cute. Bad summary. Please read it.


An: Based off a picture I saw. Yeah it's a yaoi picture but I changed it up a bit. Hope you like it.

It would be so good to sleep.

It had been so long since he'd slept.

Gaara's muddled thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he felt his legs buckle. Going down, he knew this was the end.

He was going to die, here, alone, except for a cannibalistic Venus fly trap and a person whose face he hadn't even seen.

_Isn't it strange?_ Gaara thought._ I'll never get the chance to see it. _

There was only dull pain now. His body was numb, not like the way it was numb when he was cold though._ Maybe dying won't be so bad…_

Slowly, Gaara laid down and closed his weary eyes.

---

"RRRAAAHHG!"

He _snapped._

He didn't even feel it coming, but the second the shock wore off, it happened.

Sakura screamed and lunged and the dark-clad assassins.

_Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god they killed Gaara they killed Gaara they killed Gaara they killed my Gaara oh god…oh god… Gaara…_

The Akatsuki had anticipated Sakura's strength, but not the two tail's. Grinning madly, the Konoha nin rushed Zetsu and bit down hard- hard- into his shoulder. Zetsu was gone from sight instantly, but the Two tails didn't need to use its eyes. Sakura followed the scent of the killer. Absently noting that the other Akatsuki was escaping, she paused and grabbed a few kunai.

The assassin fell, three kunai through his spine before he took another step.

Sakura used the last of her conscious moments to close his eyes, and relinquished all control to the demon inside him.

---

Sakura was alone. It was dark. Where was she? She didn't like it here, in the dark.

Wait. There was something beneath her feet. Wait- bare feet? Where was she, and why was she there not in uniform like always?

The ground wasn't quite solid. Sand- maybe she was on a beach, back on the coast of the Land of Waves?

No. Not a beach. No waves could be heard crashing against shore.

Very suddenly, she was surrounded by tiny points of light. Encompassed, Sakura could only stare in startled amazement. The black space around these stars began lightening- it was dawn. Sakura was surrounded by sand, and sky.

"Have you ever seen the sun rise in a desert?"

_Oh. I'm remembering._

Sakura turned, not in control of her actions. "Nope! But I guess I'm seeing it now…"

Gaara smiled and walked toward her. Together, they strolled across the cool ground towards the rising sun. Together, they watched as a thousand colors danced throughout the sky.

Together, they stretched out across the heating sand as the day began.

And when they kissed, making a wonder of their own to rival that of their surroundings, they both finally felt at home.

---

Gaara's right eye cracked open. He could tell this distinctly because whatever was going on, it was happening to his left. And he couldn't see it. Even with his most intimidating command-voice, though, his left eyelid wouldn't budge.

Through tremors in the floor, he could feel that two people were fighting.

The plant one from earlier- Zetsu? - flew over his head. _Well, then._

An red and pink mass followed. Gaara's right eye widened a bit.

"S-Saku -ra?" Damn, but his throat hurt. Damn, he was tired.

He wasn't so sure that he wanted to anymore, but Gaara closed his eyes a second time.

---

"I love you."

Shock shot through Sakura's body and her muscles tightened. she openly stared at the him. _Woah…_ Gaara's eyes, piercing as always, weren't lying. Sakura relaxed.

"I love you too," She replied softly while leaning in to nibble at his ear. Sakura always thought he'd be the first to confess, given Gaara's bad history with 'love.' But he certainly didn't mind this situation.

Gaara shifted a bit and held the Medic nin tighter. Sakura felt Gaara's face in her neck, felt hands weaving through her pink hair. Sakura smiled wide and pulled the redhead closer.

The world seemed perfect until Sakura felt Gaara's hot tears sliding down her neck.

"Gaara! What's wrong!" The sand nin was shaking and clutching the the medic nin to his body.

"Gaara…" How could a confession of love upset a person so much? Gaara'd said it first, after all!Sakura's eyes widened and he stroked the sandy hair of the quivering boy next to her. It didn't show from practice, but Sakura was panicking. The shaking got worse and Gaara held her tighter.

_I-made-him-cry-what-did-Ido-whatdidIdo-whatdidI-_

A few words stopped the teen from hyperventilating on the spot. They were muffled against her tear-covered neck, but she could make them out.

"No one's ever told me they loved me before…"

---

Gaara was drifting off. _Not such a bad way to go… protecting the people… precious to me…_

He could no longer hear the battle around him. It was, in a strange way, peaceful.

_No wonder people like… falling asleep…_

Warmth. Warmth registered in the back of his mind. Why warmth? Weren't people supposed to get cold when they died?

Gaara felt himself get pushed to a semi-upright position. Arms were holding him up- arms? That couldn't be right.

Sakura?

"I'm here."

Wait… he hadn't spoken out loud. Or had he? Somehow Gaara couldn't remember.

"I'm so tired, Sakura. Can I sleep now?"

Green eyes widened. "No! No Gaara you have to stay awake! You have to stay with me!"

Gaara smiled. He commanded his mouth to smile, at least. He couldn't quite tell if it worked. Sitting up was making it harder to sleep, though. Why was he smiling again?

"Sakura…" he whispered. Somehow one of his hands found the strength to hold Sakura's hand while she kept his head up.

"Sakura, it's okay. I'm going to die… I just want to know what it's like to sleep first…"

"NO! You are _not_ going to die, Gaara, and god_damn_it I'm not letting you sleep either!"

The redhead slowly closed his eyes anyways, and leaned into her. His medic nin. His warm, friendly, caring woman.

"I love you, Sakura."

_What?_

Gaara… not last words, please don't say last words…

"I love you too Gaara… please don't leave me…"

Gaara smiled. This time he was sure it worked right.

"I'm glad you're here, Sakura…"

Tears ran down tanned cheeks and Sakura clung to her lover. "Gaara!"

"Watch the sun rise for me, okay?"

_Gaara…_

"Hold me till I go…please…"

_Don't go, Gaara…_

In the arms of his woman, Sabaku no Gaara finally, finally, slept.

An: Sad yes. Happy…kinda…Sorry if some of it makes no sense but I couldn't think really quick. Yeah Sakura has a demon I guess. Gave up on Sasuke too and went to Gaara…I don't really like this pairing but that's life. Plus I don't like yaoi.


End file.
